Jalex fluff
by ButterlyEffect
Summary: Just a little oneshot between Alex and Justin when Alex is sick and Justin is trying to read


WOWP FanFic Jalex

I was bored.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Justin Russo was sitting on the couch in the middle of the living room trying to read. Notice the word ~trying~. He couldn't concentrate with Alex blasting that music. Soon he got too annoyed and slamed his book down on the table sitting in front of him. He walked, more like stomped, up the stairs and over to his sisters door.

He knocked three times. "Alex?"  
No response. He knocked again louder and harder, as he was getting annoyed. "Alex?"  
Still no response. He opened to door to find a sleeping Alex under the cover on her bed. He smiled a small smile and walked over to her stareo. He pressed *stop* and turned back toward Alex to find her stirring. "Jeeze if you yell in her ear, she'll sleep like a rock. Yet you turn her music off and she's up like that." He mumbled to himself. Alex had stopped stirring and had lain back down with her hair covering almost all of her face and the blankets twisted in awkward ways.

Shaking his head he walked over and pulled the covers back up to her neck. Shifting his gaze to her face or trying to, he pulled her hair back and brushed the rest off to the side of her forehead. He notices she felt a little warm by the brief touch. He studied her face from her flushed cheeks to her slow breathing. He lifted his hand to her forehead and swore under his breath. She was burning up.

Their parents weren't home so he had to help her by himself. He ran to the bathroom and soaked a wash cloth, then pulled out a bottle of fever reducers and ran back to Alex's room.

He shook her shoulder lightly to wake her up. She moaned and her face scrunched up like an angry four year old who had their favorite toy taken away. Justin shook her again and this time she rolled oway from him. In her feverish haze she forgot how wide her bed really was and...

*THUD* (A/N: That would be the sound of Alex hitting the floor )

She moaned again and pushed herself off of her slightly dirty carpet, now the she see's it up close. Justin sat at the edge of her bed watching and trying to stiffle his laughter. Alex looked around through her blurry eyes and finally noticed him sitting there. "Wha'd du you wan'?" She said with difficulty. He held up the fever reducers and gave them a little shake. She graoned again and walked dizzily across her room and through her bedroom door. Gripping the stairway rail she slowly made her way to the bottom with no real trouble but the last few steps, of which she stumbled, and would have fallen on her face had Justin not caught her by the arm.

She turned on him at the bottom and looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"Thanks" She said and walked the four more steps toward the couch, where she keeled over the back and laid there while Justin went to the kitchen to fill a glass with water. He walked back over to Alex and handed her the water and the fever reducers, watched her down them and curl up in a ball and roll over to burry her face in the couch pillows. He took the glass and set it in the sink. He brought out a blanket, covered her shivering form with it and placed the cloth on her fore head. He made a move to get up but stopped at the tugging he felt on his hand. He looked back to see Alex staring up at him with a scared look on her face.

"Don't leave! Please? Stay with me?" She asked, near tears. She heard him sigh and mutter something along the lines of Moron. before feeling two arms wrap around her waist. They positioned themselves so as to have enough room on the couch for two and still be comfortable. After a while Alex passed out again with her head resting on his arm. Justin who was still awake had one hand around her stomach while the other played with her hair.

He watched her while she slept with a slight smile on his face. His eyes started to droop and he felt himself beggining to fall asleep as well. He leaned over and placed a small kiss on the corner of Alex's mouth to ensure her in her dreams that he was still with her. As soon as his breathing slowed and he was asleep a smile appeared on Alex's face and she turned to kiss him back. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes and fell asleep like that.

End

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Disclaimer : I own Nothing.


End file.
